


Acceptance And Love (Are Free)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Merlin decided to tell Gwaine the truth. Love might make one foolish, but this was a risk he was willing to take. They couldn’t be together without honesty.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Acceptance And Love (Are Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

Merlin should probably be worried that they hadn’t had any trouble in Camelot for such a long time but unless some bad omen appeared, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Personally, he hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

While Arthur was much more pleasant than usual, most of that happiness could be attributed to Gwaine. They had always gotten along great, but recently the knight had upped the ante by taking Merlin on small trips and picnics and giving him small gifts.

Dense as he sometimes was, Merlin eventually caught on to what Gwaine was doing. (Actually, Gwen had to spell it out for him, and Arthur had been completely mortified by _that_ conversation.)

Falling in love with Gwaine was ridiculously easy. He was charming, funny and attentive and his physique was nothing to scoff at either. Merlin had no idea what he had done to catch Gwaine’s attention but now that he had it, he was not letting it go.

Unfortunately considering Gwaine as a serious partner came with the realisation that he had to tell him about magic and that terrified the living daylights out of Merlin. Nonetheless, Merlin decided to tell him the truth. Love might make one foolish, but this was a risk he was willing to take. They couldn’t be together without honesty.

So on their next picnic, Merlin was more nervous than usual stumbling through the conversation. Eventually, Gwaine put the food aside. “What’s wrong, Merlin? You’ve been acting strange all afternoon.” The sorcerer wrung his hands. “Nothing’s wrong per se. It’s just… I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’re going to take it.”

Gwaine smiled slightly at him taking Merlin’s hand. His heart skipped a beat at the gesture. “You know, you can tell me anything, right?” Merlin swallowed harshly from the earnest look in the knight’s eyes. He rarely saw him so serious. “I know.” He took a deep breath.

“I’m a sorcerer.” Saying out loud felt kind of liberating, but before Gwaine could answer, Merlin rambled on. “I never chose to be, you know. I was born with magic and I always try to use it for good things and- “

Gwaine cut off his rambling with a simple, “I know.” Merlin stared in confusion. “I- what?” How was that possible? “I know, Merlin and I have never thought less of you for it.” Gwaine’s grip on his hand was the only thing keeping Merlin grounded as his brain tried to process this turn of events. “But- I- why did you never say anything?”

“I wanted to know if you would tell me yourself. I’m grateful that you did because I want to be the person you can trust with anything.” Merlin felt tears in his eyes at the declaration. “Of course I trust you. I love you, Gwaine,” he replied, happily following into the embrace Gwaine pulled him into.

The knight’s face lit up with a smile brighter than the sun. “I love you too,” he whispered before kissing Merlin passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
